The University of Rochester's Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) project represents the commitment to integrated clinical trials involving the services of medical oncology, radiation oncology and surgical oncology for the care and treatment of cancer patients under the auspices of the University of Rochester Cancer Center. Development of innovative programs, participation in pilot studies and formal protocols, service on Disease-Oriented Committees and Scientific Committees, attendance at National and Committee meetings, publication of manuscripts, abstracts and reports, and to function as a teaching and training resource are the continued goals and objectives of this project.